


In Reverse

by Tangerine



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: trope_bingo, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star finds himself in a bit of trouble; Julio helps him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fuck or die" square on my [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

"Whoa, Shatty looks pissed."

Julio looked up from his Game Boy, following the line of 'Berto's arm to Shatterstar, who looked like he was ready to kill someone. Every muscle coiled with tension, mouth drawn tight in an obstinate line, Julio couldn't even begin to guess what had set him off so bad. Cable, maybe, except Star usually liked the asshole, but they were talking now, and Star wasn't doing a damned thing to shut him up.

'Berto chuckled. "I guess that's the last time Cable and Dom take him out grocery shopping, huh?" 

Turning back to his game, Julio shrugged. He looked over at Tabs and Sam, not so caught up in themselves they hadn't noticed the heated argument. If Jimmy had been there, it would've been easy to get him to listen in, but he and Terry were off on some secret mission, and it was probably just as well. Julio couldn't quite pinpoint why, but whatever they were taking about, it looked like it was private.

Whatever. Star would tell him later, if it was that important. 

He tried to focus on his game, but he jumped when Star threw his swords to the ground with a loud, metallic clatter. Putting the Game Boy down, he quickly stood up and wondered, on a scale of one to ten, how dumb it would be to try to run interference. Probably pretty dumb, he thought, but it didn't look like he was going to get much of a choice because Star was obviously headed straight for him. 

"Have fun with that," 'Berto muttered under his breath, jumping up and jogging over to Sam and Tabs.

_Motherfucker._

He tried to look nonchalant as Star approached him. "You okay, Star?" 

"Can I speak with you in private?" Star ground out in rough Spanish, his accent heavy and almost incomprehensible. Even if someone else on the team had been fluent, they never would've understood him. Julio didn't know if it was intentional, but from this close up, Star looked more upset than angry. 

"Si," Julio replied casually, tilting his head and trusting Star to follow. He led them to his room, opening the door then following Star inside. It was a testament to Star's frame of mind that he didn't even comment on the mess, because normally he seemed to take personal offence. "What happened?"

"There was an incident," Star said, eyes darting between Julio and something closer to Julio's bed. Panicked, Julio tried to think if he'd left something incriminating out, but he couldn't see anything. He hadn't made the bed, big fucking deal, and maybe the clock was a minute or two off, but whatever.

"Hey," Julio said, drawing Star's attention back on him. "What's up, dude?" 

"If it was important, would you let me fuck you?"

Shit, Julio thought dizzily, stomach dropping to his knees. "What?"

"If it was important, would you let me have intercourse with you? Sex," Star clarified. 

"Yeah, I got that, thanks," Julio replied, ignoring Star's irritated look of _then why did you ask._ He felt cold all of a sudden, like any second he might puke explosively. "I guess the better question is why?"

"There was a mutant," Star said, hands curling up at his sides. "I'm going to die, if I don't. Domino said she would take one for the team, but." Shatterstar looked up at him, misery in every line of his face, and Julio wondered idly what his own looked like. "If I have to do this, I would rather it be my choice."

"Me," Julio said, stunned.

"You're my best friend," Star said, like that explained everything, then added softly, "I would be gentle with you, Julio."

Julio looked away, worried he was actually blushing, because it sure felt like he was. "If I say no?" 

"I would _never_ force you," Shatterstar replied. "Domino will do it. It's fine. I was foolish to ask."

Star turned to leave, casting one last glance to the clock, but Julio grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him. This was ... not exactly out of the realm of possibility. Way before he was ready to admit he'd even ever thought about dudes or Star like that, sure, but if Julio could do something to help save Star's life, to make this even a little better for him, well. He would. Of course he would. Star was his best friend, too.

"Okay," he said, ignoring the weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. "I'll do it."

Star smiled gratefully, cementing Julio's decision. "Thank you, Julio. Thank you."

Julio found himself staring at the clock now, nervous. "How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes. If your clock is right, which I do not think it is."

"I guess that's why I'm always late for training, huh?" Julio asked, trying to lighten the mood, and it was a terrible joke, so bad he was embarrassed he had even tried, but Star did seem to relax a little. "Okay, so, um, get undressed. And I'll probably need a minute or two to get ready, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Star said with a nod, and began to take off his clothes. T-shirt first, tugging it over his head, then he moved to his jeans, pausing there briefly, like he was having second thoughts, and Julio turned away to give him privacy. Star walked around half naked all the time, but this was different.

Julio opened the top drawer in his dresser, pushing aside his underwear to get at the bag in the back. A box of unused condoms, missing only the one he kept in his wallet, and a plastic tube of KY jelly, mostly full. It was only recently he'd experimented a little, and he still wasn't sure he was even into it. It hadn't felt bad, exactly, a bit weird, but his team leader was a _telepath_ , and what if Cable had _known_.

Well, he'd sure as hell know now. 

Dropping the stuff on the bed and without looking at Star, he stripped down efficiently. He wasn't hard, at all, but this wasn't exactly the sexiest thing he could imagine. He'd jerked off a few times with Star guiltily in mind, which actually made this a bit worse. Had Star somehow known that, or was this just Star's crazy accurate intuition kicking into overdrive? Julio took a deep, sudden breath, and held it.

"Are you okay?" Star asked. 

Julio exhaled sharply then nodded, a little dizzy. "Yeah, fine. This wasn't actually what I envisioned for tonight. Mostly just expected to finally finish my game, maybe jerk off before bed," like Star needed to know that, like Julio admitting to that actually even helped at all, _fuck_ , "then go to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Julio said sharply, glaring at him, forcing his eyes to look at all of Star. He wasn't hard either, which didn't exactly bode well, but dios, Star was beautiful, smooth and strong, lean muscle and masculine angles all over. "I'm just nervous, dude. First time jitters. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Star nodded, watching silently as Julio crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He thought briefly about asking Star to close his eyes or something, but it seemed a little ridiculous, all things considered. Cross-legged in the centre of the mattress, he uncapped the lube and squirted a big blob on his fingers.

"How much time?"

"Seven minutes," Shatterstar said, eyes firmly fixed on Julio's hands. "What are you ...?"

Julio ignored him, and instead leaned back, spreading his legs and poking at his asshole with his slick fingers. Definitely the least sexy thing _ever_ , and if he ever met the fucker who had used his powers on Star like this, he'd probably at least maim him, if not outright murder. Julio concentrated on breathing, and being relaxed enough to get one slippery finger in. This was so ridiculously unexpected.

"I can do that," Star said suddenly, sitting down on the bed, staring at the slide of Julio's fingers. 

"I just need a minute or two," Julio replied, chewing his lower lip. "It's fine."

"I can do that," Star repeated, a strange look on his face, and Julio found himself nodding, squeezing a giant dollop of lube onto Star's outstretched fingers. Sitting back, he tried to appear disinterested as Star leaned over him and slipped his hand between Julio's legs. He jumped when Star actually touched him.

Closing his eyes, Julio breathed in and out, the first warm tendrils of pleasure curling in his belly. Star slid one finger easily inside, just a little faster than Julio would have done it, and began to slowly finger fuck him. Weird, weird, weird, Julio's brain chirped, but he was at least getting hard now, and when Star added a second finger, Julio had to swallow his groan, instinctively pushing back against Star's hand.

"Time?"

"Five minutes," Shatterstar replied, adding a third finger, and Julio bit down on the inside of his cheek. Draping an arm across his eyes, he counted to forty five, lifting his hips up to meet Star's hand on every deep thrust, fucking himself on Star's fingers, because if he couldn't take this, then he was screwed. 

"Okay, let's do this," he said, finally, and turned onto his belly, shoving one of his pillows under his hips. He'd heard it was easier, once, this way, and he _really_ didn't want Star to see whatever dopey expression inevitably ended up on his face. "Get a condom on."

Star nodded, reaching into the box and pulling out a foil square. He tore it open carefully, pinched the tip of the rubber then rolled it on. Star was fully hard now. Julio raised an eyebrow, not sure what to be more surprised at, and Star rolled his eyes. "I _have_ researched sex, Julio. You told me to, so I did."

"Then just do it," Julio said, bending his head. "You're going to die if we keep trying to talk this out."

Shatterstar looked like he wanted to say something then thought better of it. Julio spread his legs a little wider, arched his back a little more, then held his breath as Star leaned over him, the heat from his skin radiating over Julio's shoulders and down his spine. He felt pressure against his ass as Star positioned himself, then a deep stretch as Star leaned forward and began to slowly press his cock in. 

"Fuck," Julio groaned, twisted his hands into the sheets, legs kicking out despite himself. Star started to pull back, to pull out, but Julio reached back and dug a hand into his thigh, holding him still. "Don't you fucking dare. We've wasted too much time already. I'll be fucking pissed if you die now."

Julio closed his eyes, and willed himself to relax, to let Star fuck him. As far as first times went, it could have been way worse. There wasn't anybody on this planet he trusted more than Star, and he'd tease Star later about the size of his ridiculously enormous dick, when he thought he'd appreciate it. 

So it stung like hell for the first minute, a burning pain that made Julio's toes curl, and then it felt ... a lot better actually. He exhaled sharply, looking back, surprised to find Star buried fully in him. The look on Star's face was hilarious, and a strange little laugh squeaked past his mouth. Star glared at him.

"You can move," Julio told him, pushing back at him a little, encouragingly. 

He didn't just grin and bear it, like he worried he would have to, and sometimes Star managed to hit a spot that sent shocks of pleasure down his legs. Still not fully hard, though, but what the fuck ever, this had moved a little fast for him, and the good outweighed the bad. It was hot as hell having Star pressed slick against his back, his weight pushing Julio into the mattress. Star panted wetly in his ear, fingers digging into the curve of Julio's hip. Julio felt full and raw and sexy, and that part he hadn't expected.

When Star came, relief washed over him. The idea of Star dying was the worst thing in the world.

Star pulled out slowly, forehead pressed to the nape of Julio's neck, then moved away entirely. Julio rolled onto his back and watched him quietly, unsure of how to offer him comfort, or if Star would have even accepted any if he tried. Star slipped off the condom and knotted it, dropping it into the trashcan.

Julio drew his legs up, wrapping his arms loosely around them. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt you," Star said, sounding like a man ready to throw himself on his swords. 

Julio shrugged. "Probably could have used a little more foreplay, but it's nothing that won't heal."

Star paced for a few minutes, processing, and Julio let him. He used the time to ball up a fist full of tissues and try to clean up a bit, grateful when it was only lube he had to deal with. He couldn't help but poke at himself a little, still super sensitive. His body had actually done it. That was pretty cool.

"Julio."

He looked up to find Star right there, watching him with a strange look on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still naked, and Julio slipped a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it and shaking him a bit. "Hey, we got laid, dude. This is supposed to be, like, the defining moment in our young lives."

Star looked at him, the most withering expression on his face ever, and Julio grinned back, feeling slightly dishonest. It wasn't a lie, precisely, and he'd deal with his own jumbled feelings later, but he felt like it was his personal responsibility to make Star as un-fucked-up about this as humanly possible.

"I'm okay," Julio repeated. "It was good, dude. I liked it. I promise." 

Star frowned deeply. "You didn't orgasm."

Julio tried to keep his face neutral, because wow, had he been hoping Star hadn't noticed, or really even cared. "Well, no, I didn't, but this wasn't really about getting me off, and I was too ..." he made a few fluttery movements with his fingers, trying to demonstrate his state of mind. "I'm not worried about it."

He muttered that last bit, staring down at his feet, curling his toes. He shifted his gaze onto Star's naked hip, at the crease between his thigh and his torso, and the light red hairs on his lower belly. As if he knew Julio was looking, Star leaned back, opening up all the interesting stuff that had been hidden by suggestive shadows. Julio was mesmerised by that flat, defined stomach, and his heavy, uncut cock.

"You don't owe me anything," Julio said suddenly, because Star wasn't exactly subtle. 

"I know."

Being fucked by Star hadn't embarrassed him, but being hard now, after, kind of did. If only they'd had more time, they could have worked some of this shit out beforehand. Julio could have at least told Star how every fantasy he had seemed to revolve around Star's dick, which was even more awesome than his fervent imagination had suspected. That if _he'd_ had to pick someone, it would have been him, too.

Star sat up suddenly, and Julio expected him to drag on his clothes and escape this sudden weirdness, but instead he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Julio's mouth. They stared at each for another few seconds then Star kissed him again, much deeper this time, his tongue touching Julio's lower lip. Star's hands curved against his face, and Julio bent into him, slicking his own tongue into Star's mouth. He contemplated what to do with his own hands, and settled on sliding them around Star's waist. 

Part of him wanted to laugh, because what the hell was going on, but this, this he was actually totally into. This he could handle. He skittered his fingers over Star's overheated skin, tracing his spine, thumbing each bump of his rib, and Star kept leaning into him, arching, twisting. It was hot as hell, because there was no mistaking how into kissing Star was, even if he didn't seem to have any idea what he was doing. Neither did Julio, and that's what made it special. That's what should have happened in the first place. 

Star kissed his neck, and Julio just held on, squirming against the bed. Flickers of discomfort played at his consciousness, still a little raw, and Star leaned him back gently. A jolt of protest touched a small part of his brain, but the bigger part went with it, interested to see where Star intended to lead him. Star was practical and logical, a little weird, a lot ridiculous, and he didn't hurt his friends. So when Star pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his belly, Julio had a pretty good idea just where this was going. 

"Seriously, dude," Julio ground out nobly. "You don't have to, like, make it up to me or anything."

"I want to," Star replied, looking up at him from between his legs. Julio ran his hands over Star's hair, pushing it away from his face, inwardly debating, and Star somehow took that as an invitation to add, with crazy intense earnestness, " _This_ is what I wanted to do to you, and that coward somehow _knew_. I am beginning to understand your issues with telepaths."

"You wanted ..." Julio could only imagine the look on his face. It must have been fucking hilarious. "Really?"

"Really," Star insisted and chose that exact moment to actually touch Julio's dick, curling his fingers around the base. Star stared at him with wide eyes, clearly waiting for permission, and Julio nodded. It had been such a weird night already that saying yes to Star giving him head didn't feel like that big a deal, all things considered. 

Julio held his breath as Star's head dipped down again, stomach tight as Star mouthed his skin. Star's fingers spread over his hips, pulling Julio a little further down the bed, then skittered down his left thigh, lifting it until it draped over Star's shoulder. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't, not at all, especially when Star moved his face into the crease of his hip, breath hot and damp on his flesh. 

"Um," Julio said suddenly, "do you actually know what a blowjob is?"

Star grumbled and glared up at him. "You said you wanted foreplay, Julio. That is what I'm doing."

Julio didn't know it was possible to actually get harder than where he was currently at, but he did with a surprised, throaty groan, and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to come right there. The situation was made worse by Star licking a wet swath between his hip and the base of his aching cock, followed by a puff of warm breath. Julio dug a heel into Star's back, twisting wantonly on the bed. 

He was going to come in Star's face, if Star kept this up. That was a strangely hot idea, and just when Julio thought that was exactly how this scene was going to play out, Star pressed the flat of his tongue on the shaft of his dick and licked a hot line all the way to the tip before taking his cock into his mouth.

Julio grappled urgently for Star's head, trying to warn him, but Star grabbed his hand and redirected it to his hair, the silky strands catching like spiderwebs on his knuckles. Between the bobbing of Star's head and the impossible heat of his mouth, Julio figured he lasted an impressive thirty seconds before coming hard. Star kept his mouth where it was, swallowing deeply, until Julio pushed weakly at him.

Star pulled off and slid up the bed, laying on his side. Julio leaned over and kissed him, tasting himself in Star's mouth. Slipping a thigh between Star's legs, they tangled up again, bellies pressed slickly together. Julio wasn't a sex expert or anything, but he thought Star might have come again, from that. 

He closed his eyes against that wickedly hot thought. That was definitely going into the spank bank. 

They laid on the bed for a while, lips barely touching, breathing in unison. It was actually kind of nice, especially since Julio had pretty much come to accept his long delayed first time was going to end in a clusterfuck of post-drunken awkwardness with some stranger who never wanted to see him again.

So, comparatively, this was actually much better, even if they never did it again. 

_That_ was a sobering thought, and Julio thought now was as good a time as any to rip the band-aid off. 

Julio sat up slowly, stretching well-used muscles, then stood up to collect his clothes. Despite his earlier clean up, he could still feel the lube between his ass-cheeks, and that was a surprising post-sex sensation he hadn't really considered. He was torn: he needed a shower, badly, but he was hungry, too.

Star watched him for a few seconds then got up as well. Julio stepped into his underwear, yanking them up his legs, then looked around for his jeans. He found them half-under his bed and tugged them on, tightening his belt with a few forceful yanks. The shirt he'd been wearing was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't leave this room wearing a different shirt. It'd be so obvious to ... someone. Sam, maybe.

"Here," Star said, handing him the t-shirt in question, and Julio slid into it quickly. He thought about leaving the room so Star could finish getting dressed in private, but Star didn't seem to mind. Julio was determined to commit the whole picture to memory to use when he was sickly miserable with regret.

"You can't tell anybody, okay, about me being, you know. Into guys," Julio said quietly. 

"I wouldn't," Star replied as he buttoned up his jeans, head down, hair covering his expression.

Julio kicked idly at a spot on the floor. "I know. It's just ... I haven't even dealt with it myself yet."

It sounded so pitiful, bordering on pathetic, but he really wasn't ready to have everyone look at him and think about how much he loved cock, because that's exactly how these things always seemed to go. 

"I could help you deal with it," Star said softly, tilting his head, "since you are already helping me deal with everything else."

Julio stared at him, and Star stared back, still shirtless. His naked chest obviously made it impossible for Julio to think clearly, because Star's suggestion sounded like the perfect solution, nothing messed up about it at all. There were a hundred reasons why this was a terrible idea, and maybe ten why it wasn't.

Ten was way more than enough for him to make up his mind. 

"Okay," Julio said, "but we're playing this whole night in reverse. Buy me dinner and call it a date."

Shattered frowned skeptically over the neckline of his shirt as he tugged it on. "It works like that?"

Julio shrugged. "Sure, why not? If we want it to."

Star clearly thought he was lying, and Julio would have agreed if Star decided to press the issue, but it was the easiest way he could think of to solve the lingering strangeness between them. They'd had sex, and it'd probably take him days to really process that. Right now, he just kept picturing Star naked. 

"I'm in the mood for steak," Julio said, putting a hand against Star's waist. "I'd _totally_ put out for steak."

"You are so strange," Star replied with a weird little smile, and Julio tilted his head back and laughed.


End file.
